User blog:CaveJohnson333/Cave's Critiques ~ Ghostbusters (2016)
They casted a couple boobies, and most people weren't happy I am not most people I thoroughly enjoyed the new Ghostbusters film, but there are a few things wrong with it so welcome Cave's Critiques back to the wiki, with it's first non-ERB Wiki related episode let's go let's just get this out of the way O NOES GURLS BUSTIN GHOSTS RUH ROH RAGGY i dont really get the hate, like, if you think it's dum to not have the original people back (even with Rami being dead) all of these ladies are popular, funny actors, and they did all their roles well Holtzman was the best character in the whole movie by far, and there was good character devolopement throughout, though I'm not too sure how I feel about Leslie Jones's performance as Patty, but she definitely didn't deserve all the hate she got Kevin was kevin was something, i'll tell you what ot's just, making a hot guy an idiot isn't really funny, and kevin he's HE'S SO DUMB YOU GUYS OMFG im not sure why he got such a large role, i get Hemsworth is a big actor,so they were using him as much as they could but eh, Janine didn't get this large a role (but i haven't seen GB 2 so idk if she gets more screentime there) now let's tal about my least favorite part about the film: The villain like, do you even know the villain's name, no you fucking dont fuck off he's just, ugh, "GRRR I WAS BULLIED AND IGNORED NOW IM GONNA BULLY EVERUONE WITH GHOSTS!!!!1!!!" and i hate him but not in the way you should hate a villain also i thought he was played by vince vaughn at first the one good part about Rowan (that's his name, fact of the day) is near the end, when there's this great part where he becomes the famous ghost on the GB logo, and i was like "aw shit that's noice" then he became realistic and huge and looked like a retarded Stay Puft so i went back to being dissapointed The story is similar to the original, but with enough variety that it can be considered it's own thing, and the story itself uses much more ghosts than the original, which only had Slimer, the library ghost, and Zuul the actual visuals were really, really good, and there's thi just, holy shit, a fucking awesome scene, and like, dude, the fight scene (that's what im talkin' bout bich) at the end is so fucking amazing, everyone's great, and holtzman is still perfect the mayor's a cunt, just saying that i dont really know what to talk about now rip, this was mainly just rambling lol, but yeah time for overall shit While I'm not sure i'd really buy GB (but i prob will) i'd definitely watch it again, as it was a fun experience, so i give it an 8/10 also Fall Out Boy's version of the GB theme song is horrible omfg Category:Blog posts